Magi: le retour de cuite
by silenceloy
Summary: La raison pour laquelle les entretiens privés entre djénnés sans surveillance sont à proscrire.


Les premiers rayons du soleil tirèrent doucement Sinbad de son sommeil. Le roi des sept mers entrouvrit les yeux et :

« HEIN ! » Sursauta-t-il.

Qu'il se réveille avec une gueule de bois carabinée n'était pas étonnant, qu'il soit nu, habituel, et qu'il ait de la compagnie, assez courant. Mais que foutaient Muu Alexius et Kouen Ren dans son lit !? Et nus, eux aussi. Sinbad sentit le premier prince de Kou venir se coller un peu plus contre son dos en gardant son bras autour de ses épaules : au moins, tout chez lui était endormi, se dit le roi sans tenter de se dégager : il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Si Kouen s'accaparait son dos, Muu avait l'oreille collée contre le cœur de Sinbad. Ce dernier avait la main dans les cheveux du fanalis et tenta de la retirer avant que le général, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, ne vienne machinalement se frotter contre elle, déclenchant un ronronnement qui fit se demander au roi s'il ne rêvait pas. Ç'aurait été la situation la plus logique.

 _« Voyons voir,_ se dit-il en refaisant la soirée de la veille, _Aladdin nous avait forcé à avoir une discussion en tant que représentants de chacune des trois grandes puissances et nous avons fait ça dans un bar d'un pays neutre. »_

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour lui, les deux autres étaient venus et comptaient repartir par téléportation. Alors comment avaient-ils atterris là ? Sinbad reconstitua les événements de la soirée : durant la discussion, on leur avait servit du vin. Ça lui revenait : Kouen ne connaissait que le saké ! Et comme cet alcool est assez fort, il pensait que boire autre chose ne poserait pas de problème. La première coupe de vin l'avait mis K.O. : la pire descente que Muu et Sinbad aient jamais vu. Après quelques verres supplémentaires sans avoir de réels débouchés, ils eurent l'idée stupide de commander un cocktail dont le barman disait qu'il pouvait « saouler un fanalis ». Le barman disait vrai. Pour la première fois, Sinbad s'était retrouvé dans la position de l'homme le plus sobre du groupe et avait décidé d'agir en conséquence : il avait réglé la note et prit ses responsabilités. Kouen avait fini sur son dos à le confondre avec un certain Hakuyuu tandis que Muu, qui pouvait encore marcher, s'agrippait à son bras en balbutiant quelque chose à propos d'un secret que les fanalis avaient derrière leurs oreilles. Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait tenté de les installer mais Kouen refusait de lâcher prise et Muu insistait pour vérifié la véracité du fameux secret. Sinbad avait fini par céder et, après s'être allongé pour se débarrasser du poids du prince, avait passé ses mains derrière les oreilles et dans les cheveux du général de Rheim, déclenchant des ronronnements. Quand il avait cesser, le fanalis avait presque hurlé :

« Qui t'a permis d'arrêter, humain ? » Il avait donc repris et les ronronnements avaient fini par les endormir.

Voilà qui répondait à la plupart de ses questions, restait à savoir pourquoi ses deux squatteurs étaient nus eux aussi, quoique... vu comment ils se collaient à lui... L'évidence le frappa : il les avait déshabillés en même temps que lui. Le mystère était résolu. Kouen montra les premiers signes de réveil en gémissant, le roi des sept mers se tourna vers lui en souriant, mouvement qui réveilla également Muu :

« Bonjour. » Dit-il devant leurs regards flous. Un ange passa.

« AAAHHH ! » Hurlèrent-ils en tombant chacun de leur côté. « Ah ! » Gémirent-ils ensuite en se tenant la tête.

« Je vais vous chercher de l'eau. Décida Sinbad.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous m'avez violé ? Demanda Kouen

-Pas du tout. Nous avons juste pris une sacrée cuite.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, votre seule coupe de vin vous a assommé. Se souvint Muu. Pour ma part, mon dernier souvenir est un cocktail plutôt corsé.

-Oui. Vous avez finis ivres. » Confirma Sinbad en leur collant des verres d'eau dans les mains. « Et comme j'ai supposé que vous ne pouviez pas rentrer chez vous dans cet état, je vous ai amenés ici. » Conclut-il en ramassant ses affaires et en allant se laver pendant que Kouen et Muu finissaient leurs verres et que le prince commençait à fouiller les draps à la recherche de traces suspectes. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut son pantalon qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler avant de partir en quête du reste de ses vêtements, de son côté, Muu retourna s'étendre dans le lit : il se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme si sa nature profonde avait été libérée hier soir, et il voulait savoir pourquoi et comment. Quand, finalement, Sinbad sortit de la salle de bain, Kouen passa à l'attaque :

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Comment nous as-tu ramenés ?

-Eh bien, quand j'ai vu votre état, j'ai réglée la note, je t'ai pris sur mon dos et Muu par le bras, tu me prenais pour un certain Hakuyuu et Muu me parlait du secret des fanalis, en arrivant tu as refusé de me lâcher et Muu voulait vérifier son secret, j'ai donc dû m'allonger pour le faire parce que tu commençais à être lourd et une fois le secret vérifié et confirmé, on s'est endormi. Et comme vous étiez collés à moi, je vous ai déshabillés en même temps que moi dans mon sommeil. C'est tout. » Le prince soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain, laissant les deux autres seuls.

« Vraiment tout ?

-Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait un peu pleuré en racontant à quel point Hakuyuu lui manquait. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je lui aurais probablement fait un câlin : il en avait visiblement besoin.

-Et moi, que m'as-tu fait ?

-Rien de plus que ce que tu m'as demandé : je t'ai gratté derrière les oreilles.

-Et ?

-Tu t'es mis à ronronner.

-Quoi ?!

-Quoi ?! » Kouen venait de rentrer dans la chambre. « Les fanalis ronronnent ? Demanda-t-il

-Arrête, c'est impossible. » Nia Muu.

Plutôt que de répondre, Sinbad se dirigea vers lui et recommença à le grattouiller dans ladite zone. Kouen et Muu écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant les premiers ronronnements :

« Et s'est très apaisant. Rajouta le roi.

-Oui, c'est bon, on a compris. Arrêtes maintenant. » A peine Sinbad eut-il retirées ses mains que :

« Qui t'a permis d'arrêter, humain ?! Tonna le fanalis

-Toi.

-Oui mais continu.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? » Le fanalis vint se coller à lui. « C'était bien pourtant.

-Muu, tu te sens bien ? Demanda Kouen en voyant le général se frotter contre le roi.

-Si je recommence, tu arrêtes de me toucher à des endroits bizarres ?

-T'es sûr ? Vu que tu me fais du bien, je devrais t'en faire aussi.

-Bon sang ! T'es vraiment un chat : lunatique et moitié sauvage, moitié apprivoisé. » Répondit Sinbad en lui frottant de nouveau les tempes. Au bout d'un moment, Muu se rendormit et le roi le rallongea dans le lit et le couvrit.

« Eh bien ! S'exclama Kouen.

-Oui. Je vais aller demander ce qu'il y avait dans ce cocktail. Je peux te demander de le surveiller ?

-Vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ce serait ingrat de ma part de refuser.

-Merci Kouen. »

Après avoir mener son enquête, le roi des sept mers revint dans la chambre pour trouver Kouen devant un petit-déjeuner fraîchement arrivé et Muu dans la salle de bain.

« Il ne ronronne plus, j'ai essayé par curiosité et il n'a eu aucune réaction.

-Je vois.

-Qu'y avait-il dans ce cocktail ?

-Les cinq alcools les plus forts du monde, des épices pouvant faire office d'aphrodisiaque ainsi qu'un peu d'un aromate proche de l'herbe à chat.

-Ça explique tout.

-Oui. Désolé que tu aies dû voir ça.

-Je survivrai... Tu sais, quand tu as dit que tu m'aurais fait un câlin... Tu étais sérieux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sinbad le prit dans ses bras, surprenant un instant Kouen avant que celui-ci ne s'abandonne à son tour l'étreinte :

« Tu avais raison, j'en ai besoin. Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas reçu beaucoup de gestes d'affection dans ton enfance, je me trompe ?

-C'était inconvenant pour un membre de la famille royale.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas... » Le roi lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front : « Tu es un prince brillant, Kouen... Kouen... tu pleures ?

-Non ! Ne va pas croire que tu viens de me dire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie d'entendre. »

Sinbad sourit et ne dit rien... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une aura de colère dans son dos et se retourne :

« Humain, je ne suis donc pas le seul ?

-Nous ferais-tu une crise de jalousie, Muu ?

-Non !

-Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va clarifier ça tout de suite. » Décida Sinbad avant d'embrasser le fanalis à pleine bouche. Muu rougit et le repoussa :

« Mais ça ne va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, messire Sinbad ?

-Vous êtes revenu à vôtre état normal

-Mon état...? Oh bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il en se souvenant de son comportement. « Comment j'ai pu agir comme ça ?

-Ce doit être les ronronnements. Tu n'agissais de cette façon qu'avec Sinbad. Diagnostiqua Kouen

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ? Demanda le roi. Après réflexion, le général répondit :

-Non, tu es juste doué pour ça. En fait, je crois que je me suis dit que j'aurais bien passé ma vie comme ça.

-A te faire gratter les oreilles par le roi de Sindoria ?

-Le roi de... ah oui ! Excuse-moi, je pensais encore à toi comme à mon humain.

-... T'es vraiment un chat.

-Un lion, en fait.

-Bon, les interrompit Kouen, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois rentrer rassurer mes hommes et avoir une discussion privée avec mon frère, donc...

-Tu comptes tout lui raconter pour savoir comment l'exploiter, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mis à aguicher un homme à femme notoire pour quelques caresses.

-Comment !

-Laisse Muu, c'est pour moi. Kouen, si quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre filtre, tout le monde saura que : 1) tu as la pire descente de l'histoire, 2) tu es toujours amoureux de ton défunt cousin Hakuryuu et 3) tu fond en larme dès qu'on se montre un peu affectueux avec toi.

Kouen dut réunir toute sa volonté pour rester impassible :

-Ça passe au second plan après le baiser.

-Ce baiser-là n'est rien comparé à l'autre.

-Quel autre ? »

Pour toute réponse, le prince se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, la langue de Sinbad dans la bouche et seulement capable de gémir sous le plaisir que ce simple échange lui procurait : comment Muu Alexius avait-il pu le repousser ? Alors que tout ce que Kouen désirait à présent, c'était de le sentir en lui. Il gémit de frustration quand le roi rompit le baiser et se releva :

« Tu comptes toujours en parler ?

-Je pourrais toujours nier. »

Tous les trois savaient que ça ne passerait pas : si quoi que ce soit filtrait, tout le monde finirait par le croire, et de là à ce que l'opinion publique n'interprète cette soirée comme un plan à trois et ne les mette en ménage... Il valait mieux ne rien dire.

« Bon, il se fait tard. On devrait rentrer. » Remarqua Sinbad, les deux autres opinèrent et Kouen réajusta sa tenue avant de sortir, suivit quelques minutes plus tard de Muu et finalement de Sinbad qui régla la note. À sa grande surprise, Kouen et Muu l'avaient attendu :

« Mon bateau m'attend. Dit le fanalis sur un ton plat.

-Le mien aussi.

-Je rentre en tapis volant. »

Il y eut un silence puis :

« Dîtes, qu'est-ce qu'on était censé faire à la base ?

-Discuter d'une possibilité de paix durable entre nos camps.

-On l'a fait ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Kouen a parlé de nous rallier à l'empire Kou avant de boire, après je crois qu'on a fait un concours de boisson. La discussion n'a pas abouti.

-... Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. » Le pacte était scellé et le port en vue.

Myron et Lo'lo se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine, les liges de Kouen vers leur maître et Jafar vers son roi :

« Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Pour l'instant, on préserve le statu quo.

-Et pourquoi Kouen Ren et Muu Alexius vous regardent comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme s'ils espéraient que vous les suiviez ?

-Tu te fais des idées. »

De leur côté, les fanalis avaient à peu près la même discussion à un détail près :

« Comment ça ? Il y a des mélanges d'alcool à éviter ?

-Ça vous saoule vraiment et vous risquez d'agir de façon inappropriée à ce que m'a dit le barman. Donc il vaudra mieux se contenter de ce qu'on connaît.

-D'accord. Par contre, pourquoi regardez-vous Sinbad comme ça ?

-Pour rien, je me disais juste qu'il prenait soin de son pays. Allons-y. »

En s'élevant sur son tapis volant, Kouen jeta un dernier regard sur Sinbad alors que ses subordonnés débattaient sur le statu quo. Le prince porta son regard vers l'horizon et repensa au baiser du roi : un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait à la possibilité de renouveler l'expérience, voir d'aller plus loin. Après tout, le statu quo ne durerait pas, bientôt son empire conquerrait le monde, Sinbad serait vaincu et il le ramènerait à Rakushou où ils passeraient le reste de leur vie à faire l'amour...

« Prince Kouen... Prince Kouen !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour être prêt à tous les tuer ?

-Il faudra demander son avis à Koumei pour savoir comment s'organiser. »

Adieu son doux rêve ! Sinbad ne serait jamais à lui de cette façon et lui-même ne trahirait pas son pays pour une simple attirance sexuelle, peut-être qu'en se glissant discrètement dans sa chambre un soir...

Quand Aladdin eut le compte-rendu de la rencontre, il décida que ce genre de réunion était inutile et revint à l'idée du sommet politique.


End file.
